


I'm Really Glad You're Here

by astarryjelly



Series: persades wedding series ! [1]
Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Anger, Angst, Asspollo, Beta? What's a beta? Never heard of those, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Demeter is worried, Dirty Talk, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hades has a cursing kink, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapping, Not Beta Read, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Stress, TGOEM, Talk of Rape, Trials, Victim Blaming, helicopter parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:08:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24451129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astarryjelly/pseuds/astarryjelly
Summary: "I- I can't believe I thought she was lying. He was my brother, I thought he was better than that. I'm supposed to be the protector of women and I couldn't even see that my best friend was hurting. I thought she had to be faking it, but then I looked into her eyes and I couldn't believe I didn't realize how broken she was."-------------When Artemis spills Persephone's story to The Goddesses of Eternal Maidenhood, a trial ensues. Can Persephone handle the stress, or will she give in under the pressure? How will Hades react?
Relationships: Amphitrite/Poseidon (Lore Olympus), Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus), Hera/Zeus (Lore Olympus)
Series: persades wedding series ! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721683
Comments: 16
Kudos: 165





	1. Spill

Her purple figure leaned over the cool counter, her elbows supporting her body weight. Persephone sat in the stool across from her, her head resting on her folded arms. 

"You have to be kidding!" Artemis yelled.

"I'm not Artemis. I may or may not have the teeniest, tiniest crush on Hades. I think I really love him."

"Persephone you can't do this! He's the king of the Underworld, the god of the dead. He's an old gross man and you're a beautiful youthful spring goddess. Persephone, I'm not letting that happen. I'm surprised he hasn't attempted to take your innocence yet." She was ranting, throwing her arms around and yelling. She paced back and forth. Persephone had spaced out, ignoring her words.

"Someone else already has." Persephone whispered under her breath, not intending for anyone to hear. She traced doodles lazily onto the counter. 

"WHAT?!"

Persephone flinched at her screams, looking up and meeting the purplette's eyes.

"Persephone what are you talking about? Why are you still in the TGOEM if you-"

"Maybe it wasn't my choice."

"Persephone, no one on Olympus would do that except for Ze-"

"It was your brother."

She had shifted positions, sitting and twisting the edge of her shirt while she listened. 

"There's no way. Apollo would never do something like that. You must be mistaken. I know my brother and he would never do that to anyone, especially not you." 

"Well Artemis, it happened. I don't know what you want me to say. I can't believe you don't bel-"

There was a loud knock on the door. Artemis merely scoffed before stalking out of the kitchen, throwing the door open to reveal some of the other members of TGOEM.

"Good morning Artemis." Hestia greeted, pushing through the doorframe to the living room. 

"Are you ok? You look awfully tense." Athena questioned, placing her hand lightly on her shoulder. 

The archer let out a soft sigh, glancing back at Persephone, who had made her way into the living room anxiously. 

"Yeah, Persephone and I just had a little argument before you guys got here."

"Oh, I'm sorry. If you need any help to resolve things just let me know." She offered, strolling back to the living room. 

As Artemis was about to close the door, she noticed a familiar purple car pull up to her home, glancing at her before pulling away quickly. Her heart beat faster. She pressed the door shut and walked to the living room quickly. 

_Maybe she wasn't lying. ___

__She took her seat in the living room, slumping back into her seat._ _

__The meeting seemed to go on forever. Normally these meetings were simple and easy, but this one lasted forever. She glanced over at the 19 year old, watching her fiddle with her shirt anxiously as Hestia spoke._ _

__"It is also almost time for Persephone to swear into TGOEM. Your mother would be so proud of you for maintaining your innocence and staying pure and clean."_ _

__Hot tears brimmed Persephone's eyes as Artemis observed her. Her demeanor had shifted. She collapsed into herself. She sat slumped back, instead of proper and ready like she used to. Her hands pulled and tugged at the hem of her shirt and she stared down at her hands._ _

__"I don't- I don't think she's pure anymore." Artemis spoke up._ _

__For the briefest moment, sheer fury ran across her soft pink face before she broke down. She choked out a strangled sob before standing quickly and running back to her bedroom. Artemis stood quickly, attempting to follow after the girl._ _

__"Artemis," Athena's voice boomed out. "You cannot make an accusation like that lightly. Sit back down and explain yourself to us."_ _

__Persephone flung herself into her room, collapsing onto the floor. Suddenly she couldn't breathe. Her chest hurt and her hands shook. She needed someone for comfort._ _

__She placed her hands on the floor carefully and patted the ground twice gently. There was no response._ _

__"I can't even do this right." She cried, holding herself tightly._ _

__"No you were right." A soft voice rang out._ _

__She looked up and saw his blue form looming over her. He was still glowing faintly._ _

__"Kore, sweetness, what's wrong?" He dropped to the floor, reaching out and touching her cheek. She relaxed into his palm and tried to steady her breathing._ _

__"Can you take me back to your house? Please? I need to get out of here." She spoke through heavy sobs, in broken sentences._ _

__"Persephone wha-" His face was perplexed._ _

__"No please I need to get out of here."_ _

__"Ok ok. Is Artemis home? Do you wanna go tell her where you are?"_ _

__"No, I can't face them."_ _

__"Them?"_ _

__"The other goddesses of eternal maidenhood. They're in a meeting."_ _

__"Persephone what? You know what, ok here, I'll write a little note and then we can go back home."_ _

__She nodded slowly. He walked to her desk and ripped off a piece of paper from a small notebook sat in the corner. He pulled out a deep blue pen from his pocket and scribbled something carefully, signing his name at the bottom._ _

__He turned back to the form on the floor, staring at her unmoving body. Large blue hands wrapped around her body, gripping under her knees and her upper back, and lifted her to his chest, holding her in a tight bridal carry. He took in a deep breath and suddenly they materialized in his living room, him still holding her body tight._ _

__Artemis still stood in the living, contemplating whether or not to run after her friend in her bedroom._ _

__"Guys I can't Persephone ne-"_ _

__"No, sit back down. You're so lucky Demeter isn't here."_ _

__"Ugh fine." She huffed._ _

__She fell back into her seat and crossed her arms, looking away angrily._ _

__"Spill." The silver woman said._ _

__"I lied when I said Persephone and I got into a little argument. She told me she has feelings for Hades, she thinks she loves him. I made some offhanded comment about how I'm surprised he hasn't tried to go for her innocence. Sorry Athena, I know you like him but I'm not exactly his biggest fan. Anyways, she whispered something under her breath along the line of 'someone already has.' I don't think she intended for me to hear it. I asked her why she was still in TGOEM if she wasn't a virgin anymore and she said something like 'maybe it wasn't my choice.'"_ _

__"So you're telling me Persephone was raped? And she didn't tell any of us?" Hestia asked._ _

__"I don't blame her. You know how crazy Demeter is about keeping her safe. If she really has feelings for Hades, she probably doesn't want to have to leave him. When Demeter finds out, she will definitely take her back to the mortal realm." Athena uttered, it was all making sense to her now._ _

__"It only gets worse. I told her that the only person on Olympus who would do something like that is Zeus and she told me," She paused and took a deep breath. "She told me it was my brother. She said Apollo did it. I didn't believe her at first be-"_ _

__"You're telling me, the girl you're supposed to be protecting told you she was raped and you didn't believe her?" Artemis I-"_ _

__"I know I know ok?! He's my brother, I thought he was better than that. But right as you guys got here, I noticed Apollo's car sitting outside of the house. The entire meeting she seemed scared, and when you mentioned her swearing in, she started crying. I had to say something."_ _

__"Artemis. Come on, let's go get her and try to figure this all out."_ _

__The group rose, walking back to the small bedroom. Artemis knocked on the door lightly, calling out her name. There was no response, and she repeated the process._ _

__"Artemis, let's just go in."_ _

__She pushed the door open, not expecting what she saw._ _

__The room was still neat, everything made. The only difference was the fact that her pink friend was no longer in the room. There was a small piece of paper rested on Persephone's bed. Athena stepped forward picked up the note._ _

__Hello Artemis.__

____

____

__Please don't freak out that Persephone is gone. I have her. No, I did not kidnap her. She summoned me, sobbing. I asked her what was wrong and she told me she needed to get out of the house. I took her back to my home. I know you aren't the biggest fan of mine, but please call me sometime soon so we can discuss everything._ _

__Hades_ _

__"Fuck!" Artemis yelled. She punched a wall._ _

__"Let's just call him ok Artemis?" Hestia suggested._ _

__"Fine." She pulled out her phone, dialing his number. It rang a few times before he answered._ _

__"Hello?"_ _


	2. Hades Finds Outs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hades find out about Apollo and they get a surprise visitor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try to update this daily! This is gonna be pretty short so it'll be done soon!

He held her shaking body in his arms.

"Persephone, can I take you up to my room?"

"Mhm. I just wanna relax."

"Ok let's go."

He carried her up the stairs and laid her down in the bed. He crawled in after her and looked down at her. Her hair had outgrown its two space buns and was now flowing down her back. It ended a little past her feet. He was leaning against his headboard, his left hand around the pink girl's shoulders.

"Persephone, can you explain to me what happened?"

"I- I told Artemis some stuff and she didn't believe me. Then she told the rest of TGOEM and I don't know what to do." She broke down sobbing again.

"Can you tell me what she knows."

"I'll try. I'm sorry it's a lot."

"And that's ok. If it made you like this, then clearly it's a lot and you can take your time."

"I told Artemis I was, I don't know how to do this. I'm not sure I can say it." Her fingers were knotting themselves together.

"Do you want to try to just describe the word?"

"I was- I was taken advantage of, sexually. By Apollo. She didn't believe me and told me I was lying, I swear I'm not lying. Do you believe me? Please tell me you believe me. Please, I need someone to not think I'm crazy!" She let out a choked sob.

His whole body was alit with flames. He couldn't believe this. Apollo, the angry sun god, taking advantage of a young beautiful spring goddess and when she finally has the courage to tell her best friend, she doesn't believe her.

"You're not crazy sweetness. You went through a traumatic experience and your brain is trying to cope. It's ok. We can move one step at a time, but if you want to tell me how it all happened, I'm here."

"It was after the party when I left your house. Apollo and Hermes came over to the house. Artemis turned in early because she had work in the mortal realm. Hermes just fell asleep on the couch. I went back to my room because I was tired. I was about to fall asleep when he came into my room." Her breath sped up.

"Hey hey hey it's ok." He hugged her tightly.

"The whole night he was being weird and flirty and I told him to stop but he didn't. He tried to coax me into doing stuff with him and eventually I just had to give up. I just retreated into my brain. I just remember that it hurt so badly." The tears came back.

He massaged her back slowly and let her cry into his arms.

"Everything is gonna be ok sweetness."

He laid back in his bed and brought her down with him. She curled up against his chest and relaxed, beginning to drift off in his arms. He thought back to the picture Hera showed him at brunch. She looked absolutely terrified to be around Apollo. Was that before or after everything happened?

A loud ringing drew them out of their daze. His strong hand reached out and gripped the large phone. It rang a few times before he answered.

"Hello?"

"Hades!"

Artemis' familiar voice gained the small girl's attention.

"Yes Artemis?"

"Why do you have Persephone?!" She was practically yelling through the phone.

"I told you in the note, she summoned me and asked me to take her back to my house because she needed to get away."

"Did she tell you what happened?" Her voice fell soft.

"Yes." He spoke angrily, his jaw tensed as he thought of what had happened.

"Can you- can you just tell her I'm sorry?"

"Do you wish to speak to her yourself?"

"Can I please?"

He pressed the large phone into her small pink hands, giving her a reassuring nod.

"Artemis?"

"Persephone? I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry. I just acted without thinking. I believe you, and I will be here for you no matter what you need."

"Thank you. I wanna get together and tell you what happened soon ok? I'm sorry for freaking out and running away."

"Hey, we can figure that out, it's ok. Listen I have to go now but thank you for understanding and I love you lots."

"Ok, bye Artemis."

The moment the line cuts off, more rings sound throughout the room. This time, it's Demeter.

Her faced washed over with terror, wide eyes coming to meet his ruby ones.

"It's gonna be ok. Here let me answer it first."

He placed the phone to his ear, taking a deep breath.

"Hello?"

"HADES?! What in Tartarus are you doing with my baby?!"

"Demeter it's ok I-"

"No, it's not ok! I just found out that my daughter got raped," He cringed at the word, holding her pink form a little tighter. "And now she's gone missing! Of course I'm not gonna be happy when YOU answer her phone!"

He had pulled the phone away from his ear a bit, as a way to prevent himself from losing his hearing the way she was screaming.

"Demeter, she asked me to bring her here. Here, you can speak to her now."

The pink woman shook her head violently, begging him not to make her take the phone. He looked down at her with puppy eyes, begging her to help him. Something about those eyes was irresistible. She let out a heavy sigh and grabbed the phone from his hands.

"Hello, Mama." She spoke quietly.

"KORE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WHY DID YOU RUN AWAY?!"

"I'm sorry Mama I just-"

"No it's ok baby I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled. Is it- is it true?"

"Yes, Mama... I'm sorry I didn't tell you but I just," She looked up at Hades. He hugged her tightly to his chest and rubbed her back soothingly. "I was so afraid."

"Persephone, dear, I should never have let you go to Olympus. You're coming back right now."

"No Mama please I wanna stay here."

"No! You are NOT safe there."

"Please Mama I love it here."

"Well, your safety comes first!" She was yelling again.

"Mama please I'm not a baby anymore. I can take care of myself."

"Clearly you can't! I'm coming to get you now!"

"But Mom-" The line went dead.

She looked up into his crimson eyes and broke. Her chest rose and fell rapidly as she cried.

"Hades I don't wanna go!"

"Maybe it's what's best."

"Hades I don't feel safe there. You know Apollo pulls the sun there. I feel like he's watching me."

"Sweetness I'd offer you to stay here if your mother wouldn't kill me."

"Hades I need to stay out of the mortal realm. I'm not a child anymore."

"I know love, it's ok. I will fight for you."

Her small form startled when Cerberus' loud bark sounded throughout the house.

"I see she's here." He murmured.

"Can I stay here?"

"Of course, but she will end up coming up here."

"That's ok. It's... It's comforting in here." She pulled the blanket up to her nose, breathing in his calm scent.

He slid out from around her and stalked out of the room, calling out to quiet Cerberus. He swung the door open and there Demeter stood. She was fuming, shaking in anger.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING AIDONEUS?!" She stormed forward and shoved the man backwards. Despite the large height difference she still managed to knock him back a bit.

"Look Demeter I was protecting her. She summoned me and asked me to take her here. It's not like I kidnapped her."

"Look Aidoneus just tell me where my daughter is."

"She's in my bedroom." He spoke quietly.

Demeter stormed up the stairs towards his bedroom.

"Oh so now you've had your way with her too?!"

They stormed through the house, Hades trying to talk her out of her blind rage.

"No! Gaia no! I was calming her down from an anxiety attack!"

"Oh, sure!"

She threw his bedroom door open and her heart broke at the sight. Her hand flew to her mouth to stop herself from crying. The petite girl sat on his bed, curled up beside Cerberus. The dog was trying to comfort the girl while she cried.

"Persephone, love."

He ran to her side, pulling her into his arms.

"Hades?" She looked up at him with wide eyes, rubbing her tears away.

"Hey it's ok, your mother is here."

In all of her time knowing him, Demeter had never seen him this soft. He was also the quiet, cold, older brother. Yet, here he sat, cradling her daughter while she cried.

"Mama?" She looked at her.

"Come on Persephone, we're leaving." She grabbed her small hand, pulling her off the bed.

"Mama I don't want to."

"Well you have to, you're safer there."

"Actually Demeter, Apollo still pulls the sun around the mortal realm, she is technically safer here, where the sun doesn't rise." Hades tried to argue, never releasing his grip on the girl.

"You're just saying that because you just think of her as your little hookup. I'm taking my daughter."

"Demeter don't say that, you're just angry right now."

"Yes, I'm angry, rightfully so! Let's go Kore."

"Please Demeter. If you take her at least let me visit her. She's not safe in the mortal realm."

"Fine but only so you can shut up!" She yelled. "Kore come on." She yanked the girl out of his arms and to her.

"Mama no!" She tried to pull away and run back to Hades.

"Let's go." She pulled her close and suddenly, the two of them were gone.

He sat back on his bed, burying his face in his calloused hands. Tears spilled down his face as he thought of her.

The two landed softly in the mortal realm. The moment her pink feet brushed against the soft grass, she snapped.

"Mama I don't wanna be here."

"Kore I'm sorry, I just want to keep you safe."

"This isn't how you do it." She spat, turning on her heel and storming into the home. She knew she wasn't safe here and wanted to get where she knew she was as fast as possible.

She turned to her room and pressed the door open. There stood a form of purple, grinning at her.

Her voice cracked as she let out the loudest scream. She stumbled backwards, trying to get away.

"Hey hey hey Perse it's ok, it's just me." He stepped forward and ran his thumb across her cheekbone.

"Stop!" She yelled.

"Come on, you know you're my girl. Let me have a bit of fun."

She dropped to the floor, trying to crawl away from him. She started crying, eyes glowing red.

"Stop please leave me alone!"

The green woman heard her daughter's scream, pushing through the hallways to her daughter's room. Her heart dropped at what she saw.

"LEAVE!" Demeter screamed at the top of her lungs. The ground shook under them, her anger causing an earthquake. The sun god vanished, leaving the two women alone once again.

Demeter dropped to the floor and held her daughter in her arms. Persephone just cried. Her mother held her for what felt like forever.

"I'm sorry Kore." She whispered, stroking her daughter's hair.

When the older woman finally left the room, the petite woman pulled out her phone, video calling the first person she thought of.

"Hello? Persephone is everything ok?"

"He was here." She murmured, unaware of the way his sapphire skin deepened in tone.

"Kore, sweetness, I'm sorry. I swear I'll visit you soon."

"Hades I need to get out of here. I wanna be with you." She whispered the last part.

"It's ok Kore. I'll be with you soon."

"Ok. Thank you Hades, for always being there."

"Of course love, I'll always be here."

Demeter stood outside her bedroom, listening carefully to the conversation. Maybe Hades wasn't as bad as she thought he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always comments, kudos, and flames are greatly appreciated! :)


	3. I love u

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zeus is an ass, Demeter doesn't understand, LOTS of fluff

**Hades: Hey can we talk at Hera's place?**

**Artemis: Why? I don't wanna talk right now**

**Hera: And why my house?**

**Hades: Please this is about Persephone. I need to talk to you guys. Besides, I have to talk with Zeus today too.**

**Artemis: Only for Kore**

**Hera: Ok, meet at my house**

**Hades: Thank you guys so much**

Hades placed his phone down and got ready for the day. Today was the day he would finally being going to the mortal realm to meet with Persephone again. First, he had to meet with Hera and Artemis to discuss everything that was going on and then he would be meeting with Zeus.

He slid into his car, remembering the time when she enjoyed the music in the passenger side of his car.

_God Kore what are you doing to me_

He pressed the door open, adjusting his shirt as he rose from the sleek black car. He rang the doorbell and was greeted by a smiling Zeus. His purple face dropped the moment he laid eyes on his older brother.

"Hera and Artemis are in the living room." He said angrily.

"Thank you brother." He stalked past the purple man and followed the hallways to the living room. It was a lush room, large grey couches lining the walls. Hera and Artemis sat in a corner, a large ottoman in front of them. The grey ottoman held a small tray with a gin and tonic, scotch, and a bottle of water.

"Good morning Hades." Hera spoke.

"Good morning."

He sat himself next to Artemis, running a hand through his hair as he picked up the scotch.

"Ok Hades spill. What happened yesterday?" Artemis questioned.

"Persephone is back in the mortal realm."

"Demeter found her huh?" Hera leaned back in her seat, swirling her drink aimlessly.

"Yeah. After everything happened at her apartment she summoned me. I asked her what was going on and she told me she wanted to get away from the house. I took her back to my place. Demeter found us and got super angry. She dragged Persephone off to the mortal realm. Then last night I got a call from her and it turns out Apollo found her there too and Demeter caused an earthquake after finding him."

"I- I can't believe I thought she was lying. He was my brother, I thought he was better than that. I'm supposed to be the protector of women and I couldn't even see that my best friend was hurting. I thought she had to be faking it, but then I looked into her eyes and I couldn't believe I didn't realize how broken she was."

"Artemis, it's ok. She didn't want you to know. That's why she didn't tell any of us. It's not your fault. He's your brother, it's ok if you were a little blindsided." Hades tried to comfort her.

"I saw it." Hera spoke up out of nowhere.

"What do you mean." His blue skin shifted as his muscles tensed.

"Right after it all happened, I'm not sure how many days but, she hugged me. I got a vision of it all happening to her, I just couldn't tell who it was. I didn't tell anyone because Zeus never believes my visions. I can't believe I didn't do anything."

"It's ok Hera. Nothing could have stopped what happened to her, but it's our job to help her now. I'm going to go visit her today if you would like to come at some point so we can discuss the trial. Now if you'll excuse me, Hera, I must go meet with your husband."

"Good luck, he's furious right now."

He rose from the couch, walking through the home until he came to the office. He opened the door and took his seat in front of Zeus.

"So what's going on Hades?"

"Don't act like you don't know just because he's your favorite."

"Do you understand how bad this is for PR." He leaned forward onto his desk.

PR? You're concerned about PR? I'm concerned about the young girl who was RAPED by her roommates brother and is continuously tortured by his presence."

"Ok so maybe it's not that good for Persephone but think about how horrible Apollo looks right now. She's outright trying to ruin his reputation. You have 1 week to prepare for the trial."

"Ok look," Hades sighed. "I'm going to leave before I accidentally hurt you but-"

"Awww are you crying because your little sex toy isn't as innocent as you thought. I'm sure she was asking for it anyways. What was she wearing?"

His body was overcome with rage. His blue skin darkened to match that of the galaxy above them, stars shining across his toned torso. His hair flowed in an invisible wind behind him and his eyes turned a red deeper than blood. His bident crashed on the ground, a massive crack forming around him. He fell into his primal form.

"What she was wearing shouldn't matter. What matters was the fact that he came into her bedroom and forced her to do what he wanted, fully knowing she was trying to be an eternal maiden! He took advantage of her age, her location, and her situation. He betrayed any sort of trust she may have had and is not sorry! So no, it's not about what she was wearing, it's about that asshole who can't handle rejection. How come my literal DOG Cerberus can listen to the word no, but a fully fucking grown god can't? I'm going to go now, but if this trial isn't fair, maybe you'll end up in Tartarus just like our father did." He yelled.

Zeus stared at him, a look of terror across his eyes. The older god took a deep breath, his skin returning to his normal tone. He pushed the door open, almost bumping into Hera and Artemis as he left.

He slid into his car, taking a deep breath before driving off.

Hera glanced into the office, gasping at the sight. The floor was all sorts of torn. Zeus stood behind his desk, hands buried in his hand. He looked distressed as he stared at the crumbling ground.

"What the fuck happened in here?"

"Hades did."

When he finally returned home, he prepared himself to go to the mortal realm. He took a deep breath and materialized in the soft grass. He was clothed in traditional clothes and his hair was redone. He stepped through the grass and into the large home, walking down the hallways to look for Persephone.

Instead, he found Demeter.

"What are you doing here Aidoneus?"

"I'm here for your daughter."

"Look Hades, I don't understand your obsession with Persephone. She's not your little sex toy that you can just play around with and dump for that nymph trash."

The breath he drew in was sharp, trying to stop himself from lashing out a second time.

"I'm sick of people calling her that! That is the second time in the past hour that someone has called her that." He yelled.

"Maybe it's because that's how you think of her."

"Don't say that like you know me! Demeter I am IN LOVE with your daughter. From the moment I laid eyes on her. I broke it off with Minthe for good this time. No one makes me feel the love, the warmth that Persephone does. Stop calling her my little sex toy because she's not that. I haven't even touched your daughter like that. She's the only person in my entire life who has showed me love."

"Hades I-"

"Don't Hades me! You think you can just make jabs at me? You've been doing this for years Demeter. Am I not allowed to be just the littlest bit happy? 'Cause right now she's the only thing bringing me happiness. I would rather rot in Tartarus than have Persephone go through what she's going through right now. So shut up, and don't make comments on my life if you don't know my story."

Little did he know, a small pink form stood at the corner, her head peaking around as she listened to him. When she heard his footsteps she took off back towards her room, making it appear as if she was coming back from outside.

She met up with Hades outside of her bedroom door.

"Oh Hades!" She exclaimed, feigning unawareness.

"Hello Kore."

She lunged at him, hugging him tightly. He picked her up, letting her be taller than him, and spun her around.

"Are you ready to get started?"

"I think so. Thanks for being here with me for this."

"Of course sweetness, I'll always be here for you."

He gripped her hand tightly as he pushed open her bedroom door. Artemis and Hera sat on her bed, awaiting an explanation. They took a seat at the top of her bed, leaning back on the headboard.

"Ok Persephone, you can take your time but I need you to walk through what happened, step by step." Hera spoke.

He gave her a reassuring squeeze as she began.

"It started after I got home from Hades after Zeus' party. He was being gross and flirty the entire time. He kept trying to talk to be and be around me a bunch. Then I cut my hand and Artemis and Hermes went to go get a first aid kit and Apollo stayed with me. He was saying weird things but I was distracted by my hand so I wasn't paying much attention. That should have been a red flag."

She turned to face Hades, taking a deep breath.

"It's ok sweetness. Take your time." He murmured, brushing a stray hair out of her face.

"Wow Hades, had no clue you were such a softie." Artemis laughed.

"I- I just- I mean-" His face glowed red as he stumbled.

"Let's just continue." Hera spoke.

"Oh well um, we were watching a movie, all four of us. Hermes had fallen asleep on the couch. Artemis turned in early because she had work in the mortal realm and I went back to my room because I was tired. Then he- he"

Her breath quickened rapidly.

"Kore I need you to breathe."

"Ok... ok. He came into my room and came onto me. I told him that I didn't want anything but he told me that I wanted him and not to lie. He kept trying to do stuff and eventually I just had to give up. He did what he wanted with me and the whole time I just cried. When he was done he just left."

"Persephone, I'm sorry." Artemis whispered.

"It's ok... It's not your fault."

"Persephone, did anything happen after that?"

"I uh, I called Hades."

Something in Hades clicked.

"It was the night we fell asleep on the phone together. You were crying. Persephone?"

"I called him, I just didn't want to be alone. I tried so hard to tell him then but I just couldn't. We just talked and fell asleep together. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough to tell you when it happened." She leaned into him, burying her face in his chest. 

"Hey hey hey it's ok. It must have been a lot. I'm glad you trusted me enough to call me for comfort." He held her while she cried, rubbing her back spftly.

"We're going to take off now. Please take care of her." Hera spoke.

"Always."

The two girls left the room quietly and let the couple hug each other.

He held her tightly and let her cry into his chest for what felt like hours.

"Hades," She looked up at him, her face flushed. "I love you."

His face turned deep red and he ran a hand through his hair.

"I heard you in the hallway, when you were yelling at my mom. I just wanted to tell you that I love you too and you make me feel so special."

"Oh haha you heard me? Well I love you too sweetness."

"Hades, what does all of this mean? I don't want you to think of me differently because of everything that happened."

"Kore," He pulled her into his lap, gripping her thighs on either side of his. "I love you more than I have ever loved anything before. Yes, everything that has happened to you does make me think of you a little different. But I only think of you as stronger. You are such a powerful, strong woman. Kore, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Oh Aidoneus, of course."

She gripped his face, leaning forward a placing a soft kiss on his lips. His hands slid to her hips. They stayed like that for a while, just enjoying each other's presence.

"I'm so sorry Kore, I have to go off to work. I will visit you soon. I love you so much beautiful."

"I love you too Hades. Have fun at work." She smiled, climbing off of his lap.

He slid out of the bed and walked out of the room. The moment the door slid closed he smiled to himself, the smile not leaving his face as he walked out of the building.

"What has you smiling so much Aidoneus?" Demeter questioned.

"Oh nothing." He laughed, sliding into his car.

The older woman walked into her daughters room, perplexed at the sight of her sitting at her vanity. Her hair was messy, face flushed, and her petite hand touched her lips softly.

When he got into the car, his phone rang out through the car speaker.

"Hello?"

"Hello Hades. I was just calling to let you know a bit more about the trial. I have discussed this a bit and I wanted to let you know that as of right now I, Eros, Artemis, and Hera will be speaking for Persephone during her trial. I've found some stuff that will be really helpful for this case." Hecate spoke.

"Brilliant. I'm on my way to work now. See you in a bit."

"Goodbye."

"Bye."


	4. Depressed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Persephone isn't doing well

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a really hard time for all of us, and I'm not afraid to say how I feel. Our country is crumbling and these riots are finally starting to get our point across. ACAB and blacklivesmatter. Please, if you're not a person of color, use your privilege in the right way. Silence is deafening.

It's been a few days since Hades had last seen Persephone. He'd been texting her but not receiving any responses and it was making him anxious. He decided to try to call her. He pressed the green call button on his phone, expecting to video chat his lovely girlfriend. Instead, he was met with her angry mother.

"Hello Aidoneus." She spat.

"Hello Demeter. Is Persephone around? I wanna talk to her."

"She's in her room. She hasn't been feeling the best recently. I think all of this stress has caused her to fall into a mild depression. I'm really concerned." She let out a sigh. 

"Oh gaea, is she ok? I'll be over there in a bit, I want to visit her."

"That would be great. Please don't get me wrong, I still don't like you, but you make her happy and I think that's what she really needs right now. She hasn't been eating recently. I've made all her favorite foods, even baklava couldn't get her out of bed. I'm really concerned, she's never been like this before."

"Oh shit ok, that's really bad. I'm on my way now."

He hung up, pressing on the gas a little harder to get home faster. He ran into his house and got ready.

"I'll be back soon bud, and so will she." He spoke to Cerberus, who sat with his head cocked to the side on his bed. He gave him a soft pat on his head before taking a breath. 

He materialized in the soft grass in front of the building. A soft sigh escaped his lips and he walked into the large structure.

His hand traced the wall as he walked, his steps echoing throughout the empty hallway. Every so often, nymphs would walk by, whispering under their breaths as they looked at him in terror. He was used to people being afraid of him, it was something that came with his job. However, for some reason, watching the nymphs shift in fear as he walked down the hallways hurt a little more.

He knocked on the soft wood door. There was no response.

"Persephone? I'm coming in." No response.

He pressed the door open slowly, peering his head in. He was shocked at what was before him.

Persephone lay in bed, her back to the door. Her hair was extremely long, falling off the bed into a massive pile on the floor. She was buried in blankets. Her blinds were shut and the room was absolutely freezing. It didn't bug him, he was used to the cold, but he knew she was very temperature sensitive.

"Kore?" He called out.

He strolled to her side slowly, gently touching her shoulder. She was asleep, her chest rising and falling slowly.

He was extremely concerned for her, shaking her lightly to wake her up. She stirred slowly, looking up into his eyes.

"Aidoneus?" She questioned, rubbing the tiredness out of her eyes.

"Oh sweetness, you had me so concerned." He fell forward, enveloping her in a tight hug.

"What?"

"You're mother told me you weren't doing too well and you weren't responding when I knocked on your door. I wasn't sure if something had happened to you."

"Oh I'm so sorry. I'm ok. Will you come cuddle with me?"

"Of course love."

He slid into her bed behind her, pulled her back to his chest. He held her tightly.

"How are you doing love?" He questioned.

"Not the best. I just, I can't bring myself to do anything."

"Hey it's ok. Healing takes time."

"I just thought I was doing better." She started to cry. He massaged her thigh distractedly.

"It's ok. Healing isn't linear. There are going to be bad days and that's ok. You're making your way, slowly."

"Thank you for this Hades." She tolled to face him, placing a soft kiss on his lips.

"Of course my love."

He hadn't been paying much attention, but she looked like she had lost so much weight. Her hip bones protruded slightly from her stomach.

"Kore, baby, when was the last time you ate?"

"I- um- I'm not quite sure. I think maybe sometime last week. I stopped eating a little before I told Artemis... I've just been stressed."

"Persephone you need to be eating. Do you wanna go to the kitchen and make some food?"

"Yes please."

He slid out from under her, clambering out of her squishy bed.

He extended a hand to her, helping her out of bed. When her feet touched the ground, he pulled her to him in a hug. Her arms were coated in goosebumps, shivering.

"Mmmm oh why is it so cold?"

"I'm not sure darling. Here, let's open up the blinds."

He released her from his grip, pulling the blinds open and letting the sunlight pour into her small bedroom. The room seemed to warm up instantly, the goosebumps seeming to melt off of her skin.

"Oh that's so much better." She smiled.

She turned to walk, stumbling over her mass of hair.

"Would you like some help with that?" He questioned.

"That would be amazing."

She grabbed a pair of scissors out of her nightstand drawer, sliding them into his hand.

"How long?"

"Shoulders is fine."

Her hair was extremely heavy, he was unsure how it didn't hurt her head. He twisted the long hair behind her back, bringing the scissors up. In one swift movement, the scissor cut across the thick hair. It fluttered to the ground in a mass of petals. His fingers ran through her short hair, twisting it between his fingers.

"Your hair is so beautiful." He whispered in her ear. Chills ran down her spine as he smirked at her.

He slung his arm over her shoulders, leading her out of the bedroom and into the kitchen.

They stalked through the hallways, holding each other close. Whispers spread throughout the hallways as they walked.

"Persephone, do you think I'm scary?" He questioned.

She stopped in her tracks, looking up at him with perplexed eyes, brows furrowed.

"Of course not? How could anyone think you're scary?"

"I mean, you can see my scars and stuff in this. Plus, I'm the 'unseen one', god of the dead, you know."

"Your scars, are absolutely beautiful," Her fingers splayed across his chest as she leaned up to kiss him softly. "The only reason anyone here is afraid of you is because of what my mother tells them. When I first met you, I thought you would be this terrifying monster because that's what my mom told me."

He looked sad, despair written across his eyes.

"I don't think that anymore though. You're a beautiful man. You have such a warm, generous heart. I love you so much."

"It's just weird. I've been mostly immune to the hate I get. I've gotten accustomed to not being worshipped. But, watching the nymphs talk about me, about us," He took her hands in his. "It just hurts differently."

"What they think, doesn't matter. We are happy and nothing is gonna get in the way of this." Her arms slid around his torso, resting her head on his chest. He patted her back lightly.

"Ok, let's go get some food."

They walked hand in hand down the halls, stopping into the kitchen.

"What would you like dear?" He asked, smirking at her.

"I would be fine with anything my love."

They settled on simple salads, a quick meal they could enjoy. She guided him to her living room and they plopped down onto the couch.

They caught up at this time. He smiled softly at her as she rambled on about a flower she had been finding particularly beautiful recently.

"It's just so lovely." She finished.

"Nothing compares to you sweetness." He smiled lazily, tucking some of her hair behind her ear.

"Oh Aidoneus, that was so cheesy." Her grin was wide.

"Only for you hun."

A soft yawn escaped her lips and she rubbed her eyes.

"Mmm I'm sleepy."

She shifted forward, laying herself between his legs and on his chest. He let her drift off on him, alternating between stroking her hair and massaging her back while she rest.

Soft footsteps could be heard in the hallway and a familiar green head peered over the couch. She took in a breath as if to say something, halting when she realized their situation. He shrugged, looking in her eyes. She let out a huff, crossing her arms over her chest before storming out of the room.

When his large hands paused on her back, the pink woman rose, looking up into his eyes.

"Hades?" Her voice was rough from sleep, her eyes half-open. 

"Come on sweetness, you seem tired. Let me take you back to bed."

He pulled her off of him and slid off of the couch. Taut muscles rippled under skin as he slid his arms under her thighs. Her small arms fell around his neck.

He carried her like a baby back to her bedroom, sliding her under her plush comforters. He was on his way out of the room when he heard her voice.

"Aidoneus? Can you stay? I just feel safer when you're here. He still pulls the sun around the mortal realm and I just feel like he's always watching me."

"Of course honey."

He crawled into bed and cuddled her fiddling with her hair. As she slept, he felt his heart warm, her soft skin against his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Comments, kudos, and flames are greatly appreciated. I thrive off of your comments


	5. The Secrets Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hades and Persephone are caught.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, if you support me and my fics, pls support the blacklivesmatter movement. It's really important to me and something I hope you guys will help with. To anyone protesting, stay safe, thank you for supporting, and lots of love.

It is finally the day before the trial.

Her stomach turned and hands shook while he held her. They stood in the foyer to her home. There was a small table and chairs that they were previously relaxing in.

"It's gonna be ok Kore." He cooed, trying to calm her. 

"But what if it isn't? What if I have to go away for a long time and Zeus doesn't believe me. You know he loves Apollo. I just don't know what to do."

She cried into his chest. His arms wrapped around her shoulders and he pressed a soft kiss to the crown of her head.

"No matter what happens tomorrow, I'll be here. I will always love and support you ok? You will always have me, no matter what." She looked up at him, eyes wide and full of tears. "Oh sweetness, come here." He murmured. 

He pressed a gentle kiss to her lips. Her hands slid around his shoulders and his wrapped around her waist.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!" Demeter's voice boomed throughout the room.

The couple broke apart quickly, looking away from each other. A small pink hand reached to the crown of her head, ripping off the sapphire flowers that had sprouted there moments before.

"Hades you have a lot of explaining to do. What were you just doing to my daughter?!"

"Demeter, I promise you've got this all wrong it's just-"

"He's my boyfriend mama." Persephone spoke up. Her fists were clenched and she stared at the ground. 

Her normally forest toned face blanched, her eyes glazing over for a brief moment.

"YOUR WHAT?!"

The couple flinched at her tone, the younger of the two shaking slightly, not in fear but in anger.

"Hades she is a child! You cannot take advantage of her youth and suffering for your own personal benefit! GO BACK TO THAT NYMPH SLUT!"

"Demeter, I broke up with Minthe awhile ago but this is not about her. I am not taking advantage of your daughter, she wanted this. If you want me to leave so badly then so be it but I'm taking your daughter with me." He tried to remain as calm as possible. Today was already stressful enough. 

"You can't do that!" Demeter protested, stomping her foot down. 

"Technically I can if I wanted to. I am a king, I could make her my queen right now and nothing could stop me if that's what I wanted. I'm not gonna do that because Persephone's life and love life shouldn't be in my hands, they should be in hers. Maybe that's a lesson you could learn." He yelled back.

The 20 year old shook in anger, eyes glowing a vibrant red. Wine colored vines sprouted from her, now waist length, hair as she took steps towards her mother.

"You think you're so high and mighty because you're a king. You're just a pathetic old man who can't keep it in his pants, who is too arrogant to deal with his STUPID TRAUMA, and is making up for it by trying to STEAL MY DAUGHTER! Lazy ass can't get over something that happened THOUSANDS of years ago. Stay away from my daughter, she doesn't need your shit."

The moment she brought up the Titanomachy, something in him shattered. His face dropped and suddenly he felt like a child again. No one had made him feel this self-conscious about his trauma in a long time. 

"Wow um, I can't believe you think so lowly of me. Look, Demeter, if you hate me that much, I'll just leave you guys alone. I'm going to go now, thank you Persephone for being the only person to ever show me real love." His voice had dropped, eyes cast down to the floor. Soft tears dripped to the floor as he felt something in his heart shatter. He took slow steps to the door, trying to collect himself. Persephone reached out to him, her anger only growing. 

Demeter held her head high in arrogance but Persephone had finally had enough.

"WHAT THE FUCK MOTHER!" Demeter had never heard her daughter curse like this. "YOU CAN'T JUST SAY THINGS LIKE THAT. I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU GO THROUGH WHAT HADES DID AND STILL BE AS LOVING AS HE IS. YOU'RE JUST ANGRY BECAUSE I FINALLY HAVE SOMEONE WHO DOESN'T SEE ME AS A CHILD AND AM TAKING CONTROL OF MY LIFE. I AM NOT A CHILD. I'M NOT A BABY YOU CAN TRY TO SMOTHER MOM I AM GROWN. IF YOU CAN'T ACCEPT THE FACT THAT I LOVE HADES THEN MAYBE I SHOULDN'T BE HERE. YOU ALWAYS TELL ME I DON'T KNOW THE REAL WORLD AND THAT I'M SAFER HERE. BUT LAST TIME I CHECKED I'VE FELT NOTHING BUT TRAPPED AND HURT HERE. MAYBE I'M NOT 100% FAMILIAR WITH THE WORLD BUT WHO'S FAULT IS THAT?! YOURS MAMA. Aidoneus, wait, I'm coming with you." She felt angry tears flowing down her face as she finished her rant. 

She pushed her mom out of the way and ran after the tall man. Her arms wrapped around one of his arms and she followed him out of the house.

"Persephone no wait! Please don't leave. I love you!"

A soft sigh slipped through light pink lips. She turned to face her mother slowly.

"I love you too mama, but I also love Hades. It's sad because, at this point, Hades has treated me and made me feel so much better than you ever have. If you can't stand being around him, then I'm gonna go with him." She spoke.

"Look Persephone, I have never been a fan of... him," She threw side-eye at the still shaken Hades. "But I know he treats you right and you really love him. I don't support your relationship at all, but love is powerful. I'm so just, with everything going on I'm just stressed."

"You're stressed?" Hades let out a sarcastic, bitter, laugh. "At least you're not the one going against Apollo. I can't imagine being Kore right now." His arm was thrown loosely over her shoulders, a comforting hand massaging her shoulder. 

"With you guys support, I think everything is gonna be ok." She murmured. 

There was a silence. Not one of awkwardness but one of comfort. She twisted her hair over her shoulder and began picking the vines out of her hair. Hades had relaxed a little into the chair, trying to collect himself after everything that just happened. Suddenly Demeter spoke up. 

"Kore, baby, would you mind telling me the story? Of everything that happened. Just stay and talk with me? And Hades, what has it been like arranging this trial?" It was soft, unlike her previous tone, as if she was afraid her words were too heavy. 

"Oh um, ok." Persephone muttered, glancing anxiously over at her boyfriend. He nodded softly. 

The trio made their way to the couch, settling down. Persephone leaned into his side, arms wrapped around his torso. Her head resting softly on his chest while his fingers traced lazy doodles into her side. Demeter sat, anxiously, across from them.

"Ok, walk me through it please?"

"Ok. I'm not gonna go into a lot of detail though."

"And that is perfectly ok, take your time." Hades looked down at her, pressing a gentle kiss to the crown of her head.

"It started after the party. I woke up at Hades home after a big incident. Apparently, Hades said I was more beautiful than Aphrodite." Demeter tried to hold back a laugh but failed miserably.

"Hey what's so funny?" The couple asked in sync. Demeter could not stop laughing.

"It's just that- hahah- I thought he was smarter than that. You of all people should know that Aphrodite can't handle not being the best."

"I know I know but it was my first time seeing her, I just said the first thing that came to mind."

She felt her face grow red and she tucked some loose hair behind her ear. 

"Ok anyways, Aphrodite got mad and put me in the back of Hades car. He didn't notice me until he got home. This is a bit blurry for me because Eros got me really drunk and Hades carried me into his house and let me sleep in his guest room."

"You didn't-"

"Don't even suggest it Demeter. I'm better than that, you know it."

"Anyways, I went home and Apollo and Hermes were over. Artemis was distracted by the whole Hades thing and let them come over. Everyone went to sleep and I was in my room. Apollo came in a forced himself on me. Then he just left. Now, a few days ago, I told Artemis about my- ahem- feelings for Hades. She made an offhand comment implying that she was surprised Hades hadn't tried to do anything to me yet. I didn't expect her to hear but I ended up telling her what Apollo did. She didn't believe me until during the TGOEM meeting. Hestia mentioned me swearing in and I was just stressed over everything, plus I thought I saw Apollo's car outside of the house, so I started crying. Then Artemis stood up and yelled that she didn't think I was as innocent as I seemed. That's how they all found out. I ended up going to my room and patting to ground to summon Hades and I asked him to get me out of the house. You know the rest."

"Persephone baby." Demeter reached forward and brushed the large tears off of her cheeks. "I'm sorry baby. You don't deserve any of that."

Under her facade of an angry, controlling mother, Demeter really did love Persephone. She was her world.

"Aidoneus, how about the trial?" Demeter asked.

"Nothing interesting. I went to talk to Hera, Artemis, and Zeus. Artemis told me her side, she feels horrible for not believing her at first. Hera had a vision. She sensed someone in pain when it happened and the next day she hugged Persephone. She saw what happened to her but she couldn't figure out who did it. Zeus, ugh don't even get me started on that asshat."

"What happened?" Kore asked.

"I'd rather not say." He tried to look away. 

"Please..." Her eyes grew wide and shiny, her puppy dog eyes were his biggest weakness. 

"Ugh, before I tell you, I need you to understand that none of what he said is true, he's just a piece of shit rapist who gets away with whatever he wants because he's king. And Demeter, you need to stay calm. Getting angry isn't going to do anything."

"Um ok?" Persephone was nervous, he could tell.

"I went to talk to him and he told us we only had a week till the trial. He was really upset because he said the whole situation was horrible for PR because it made Apollo look bad. I got pissed and told him that Apollo isn't the one suffering right now. I ended up telling him that I was going to leave because I swear if I didn't, I was going to hurt him."

Persephone rubbed his arm soothingly. He was furious, shaking lightly in anger. 

"Hey it's ok." She comforted him. 

"He basically called you my 'sex toy'. That's why I snapped at you that day Demeter. You were the second person in an hour to call her that and it's not true. He basically said that the only reason I was upset was because 'my little sex toy isn't as innocent as I thought and was probably asking for it' he asked me what she was wearing. I ended up, um, I went into my other form by accident."

"Aidoneus!" Demeter snapped.

"Look I was angry ok, it just happened. I think I messed up his office a little bit but that's it. I told him that the trial needed to be fair and left. That's probably the most interesting part."

Persephone looked lost in thought. Her fingers twisted the hem of her shirt, telltale sign of anxiety.

"Hey Kore," He tilted her head to look at him. "Nothing that he said is true. You're not just some toy to me, I love you so much. You mean more to me than anything else in any of the realms. You weren't asking for it. You didn't deserve a single thing that happened to you. Asspollo is just a douchy asshat who can't fathom the idea that someone doesn't like him. Don't believe Zeus ok? She nodded.

"Hades, can you take me back to your house? I just, I need to be somewhere peaceful."

Hades looked at Demeter for approval, almost begging for her to say yes. Her eyes welled up with tears as she nodded. It was hard to watch her daughter have to grow up like this, and it was more painful to know how much the girl was hurting right now. He mouthed a silent thank you to her before taking a breath. The couple materialized in comfortable clothes in his home.

She was clad in some joggers and a hoodie, and he wore a hoodie and sweats. He laid her carefully in the bed.

"I'm sorry sweetness, I have to do some work. Cerberus will be here with you though ok?"

"Ok. I'm sorry for just barreling into your life and messing everything up. I'm probably such a burden."

"Oh darling," His lips met hers in a passionate kiss. "I'd pay you a salary to barge in on every single aspect of my life."

When he pulled away he patted his lap carefully, calling the large black dog to his bedroom. He came bounding in, jumping onto the bed instinctually.

Two small pink hands reached out and ruffled his fur lightly. He knew what he was supposed to do, curling up next to the girl. She laid down and wrapped her arms around his form, petting and stroking his soft fur.

"I'll be back soon love." Hades spoke, stalking out of the room and into his home office.

She snuggled into the dog, getting comfortable. 

The moment his butt touched the seat, his phone rung. It was Hera.

"Hello Bunny." He answered.

"Hi Hades. I'm just checking in on Persephone, how is she?"

"She's ok. She had a massive fight with Demeter earlier but she doesn't seem to fazed by it. She's relaxing right now with Cerberus in my room."

"Oh so she's in the Underworld?"

"Yeah. Persephone was pretty angry at her mother and she also just filled her in on the details of everything that happened. I think she just wanted to get away. She also says that she feels like he's watching her when she's in the mortal realm since he pulls the sun around there."

"Oh fuck, I never even thought about that."

"Yeah. Well sorry to cut this so short but I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow I guess."

"Bye Hades."

"Goodbye."

His hands found their way to his hair and he leaned back in his chair. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

He tried to distract himself, burying himself in piles of work. It wasn't until Cerberus came into the room that he realized how late it was.

The black pup pushed the door open slightly, startling the king out of his haze.

"Cerberus is everything ok? Where's Persephone."

The dog tilted his head and Hades looked down at the clock. It was 2 in the morning.

_Shit_

He panicked, remembering how he told her he would be back soon. That was hours ago. 

His laptop slammed shut and his papers were thrown loosely into a stack. He ran back out of the room, following Cerberus a few steps behind. The dog bounded into the room a minute before the man entered. His heart melted at the scene.

The pink girl was curled in a ball, buried under a massive pile of blankets. Her arms were wrapped around the large black dog and her chest rose and fell slowly. She was asleep.

The worlds biggest smile cam across his lips as he made his way to the bed. He shooed Cerberus away silently, and slid into his place. The pink form stirred at the shift in weight.

"Mmm wha? Oh it's just you Aidoneus." Her voice was raspy and slow, eyes still partially closed.

"Go to sleep little flower, let's cuddle."

"Mh that sounds good." She murmured.

Her face found its way to his neck, nuzzling into the crook were his neck meets his shoulder. Her soft hair tickled his face as he buried his lips in her hair. His hands fell around her waist, pulling her close to him.

"I love you Persephone, more than you will ever know."

"I love you too Aidoneus. Thank you for being here for me always." She whispered back.

She snuggled closer against him and the two of them drifted off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! :) Comments, Kudos, and Flames are greatly appreciated <3 I don't have a beta reader or anything so sorry if there are any spelling mistakes !


	6. The Trial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trial has finally come

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What? A double update? Shocking. I felt like it was a nice time to post this as a little surprise. Enjoy!

He held her as they waited to enter the room. She was shaking with anxiety while his arms wrapped around her torso. 

"Aidoneus what if I don't win." She whispered. She was shaking, trying to hold back tears.

"Persephone, it's gonna be ok." He rubbed her back soothingly.

_It's time._

The kings were to walk in first and take their seats. Next would be the rest of the Six Traitors Dynasty, and then the rest of the court would enter.

He held her hand in his, bringing it up to meet his lips. A soft kiss landed on the back of her hand. 

"I love you, you got this." He murmured, pulling away to go stand with his brothers.

They entered the room slowly, stepping to their seats. Zeus sat in the largest thrown in the center. Poseidon took a seat to his right and Hades to Zeus' left.

He couldn't show it, he needed to be there for Persephone, but he was terrified. This girl means the world to him and he could not lose her. He tried to still his trembling legs as he sat. 

Next came the rest of the Dynasty. Hestia and Demeter sat off to the side as they would not be participating, Hera coming to sit beside where Persephone would be sitting.

Lastly, came Apollo, Persephone, Hecate, Eros, and Artemis. Persephone sat in her chair, Hecate on her right. She acted as a barrier between Apollo and Persephone as he glared at her from her side. If looks could kill, the pink woman would have died ages ago. 

"Let the trial begin!" Zeus exclaimed.

Hades summoned his bident, shooting Persephone a reassuring look.

"Phoebus Apollo! You are here, being charged with the sexual assault of Kore Persephone! How do you plead?" The court was silent as Zeus' voice boomed throughout the space. 

"Not guilty!"

"Let's begin."

Persephone told her side. She spoke of the horrors that occurred that night in her home. The audience cringed as she went through every single detail of what happened, from her slicing her hand to Apollo's disgusting comments about her. 

The first person to speak on Persephone's side after Persephone was Artemis. 

"Persephone was my roommate. She was sexually assaulted in our home. She described the situation to me and at first, I didn't believe her. But then, I saw Apollo's car parked outside of our home!"

"What does that mean? How do you know I was there for Persephone?"

"In the many many years I've lived in this apartment, you have only entered it once! The day you raped Persephone. Why would you have come again?"

"Ok enough." Zeus boomed out. "Artemis is that all you have to say?"

"Throughout the entire day he spent in my home, Apollo made continuous advances on Persephone. He tried to touch her and flirted with her despite her asking him to stop. I witnessed it happen the entire night. He refused to leave the girl alone. That is all."

She stepped away from the stand and took her seat, smiling softly at Persephone who looked back at her. 

"Thank you. Now is Eros."

Eros took the stand.

"As many of you know, I am Eros. God of sexual love. When Persephone came to me after her assault, I could sense she was no longer a virgin. That is my specialty."

"Haven't you been known to use your powers in negative ways? Why should he be trusted? Is he not currently in a relationship with Psyche?"

"He is correct." Zeus nodded.

"That is not of importance in this trial. My powers are extremely reliable and you know this." Eros spoke up.

"Continue."

"I could feel she was not a virgin. I touched her, and I could feel the trauma oozing out of her. I used my powers to look into the experience and I saw everything that happened. I saw what happened!"

"How do you know she didn't want it," Apollo asked.

"I could feel the trauma."

"How do you know she didn't say yes and just- even though this would never happen- just didn't enjoy it?" Hades cringed at his statement. 

"I saw it happen! I felt how she felt at that moment and that wasn't consent."

"Your powers could be skewed. Love does crazy things to people. I should know, I'm the victim here. I am merely in love with Kore Persephone."

The room froze. Persephone's mouth fell open and she looked away from him.

Eros had no words. He knew he liked Persephone but it surely wasn't love. Love doesn't make you do that. He stumbled back into his seat. 

Hera now took the stand.

"Hera what are you doing?!" Zeus yelled.

"I'm standing up for the right side." She spoke.

"Hera don't do this!"

She ignored his yells.

"One night, the night Persephone was raped, I could feel someone in great distress. It hurt so badly. The next day, I held Persephone and I got a vision."

"Are you still going on about this?! Your visions aren't always accurate!"

"You know damn well that my visions are almost always accurate!" She screamed back at him.

"Not alwa-"

"ENOUGH!" Hades' voice boomed throughout the building. His bident crashed to the floor, a crack forming at his feet.

Black smoke oozed out of the crevice and came to rest at his feet. He pressed up and stood, looking over the crowd.

"Keep your petty marriage problems out of this trial. Hera has almost always been a reliable source so she is to be trusted! I swear brother if this trial isn't fair, you may just get to see father again."

Zeus collapsed back in his chair.

"Hera you may speak." He motioned to her loosely, rolling his eyes.

"I got a vision of a great sexual trauma occurring to Persephone. I couldn't pinpoint who it was but I know it hurt. Based on some narrowing, Apollo is the only person who could have done it, knowing their situation. Love does not make you harm people, it makes you take care of them If you really loved Persephone, you wouldn't have done this in the first place. Thank you." She sat back in her seat.

"Last to the stand, Hecate."

She stood at the stand, formally and prepared.

"I have heard graphic descriptions from Persephone herself of the incident, however I have another victim of Apollo who I would like to refer to."

"HAHA victim!" Apollo laughed. "You make me look like the villain. I am merely a victim of unrequited love."

"We make you look like a villain because that is what you are. Do not forget we have multiple gods of love in the room in this current moment, I wouldn't make any claims you can't support. I was like to call attention to the nymph Daphne." Hecate spoke with authority, her glare never faltering. 

Apollo tensed, shifting uncomfortably in his seat.

"I have noticed that you seem a little uncomfortable at her mention." Hecate spoke.

"Hecate please don't do this." Zeus whispered, trying to be subtle.

"She will do as she pleases for justice." Hades spoke, exposing Zeus.

"For those of you who are unaware of her story, allow me to share. Apollo was a threatening figure in her life. He wanted her so bad, coming after her in different sexual manners. It became so much, she turned into a laurel tree to handle the grief and fear. She was extremely traumatized from this incident. Apollo has a large history of negative sexual advances."

"If Persephone didn't want it, why do I have pictures?"

Persephone's heart stopped. 

_She had forgotten about the pictures_

Her head fell to the table, burying her face in her hands. Hades looked at the small girl, perplexed.

"I will show you these photos, as proof that it was consensual."

Hades felt his heart stop and he shied away from the photos. She looked like she was in so much pain. In the first photo her hands reached out to cover the camera, the second they covered her face, and in the last, they laid limply by her side.

Her body was half exposed, familiar pink skin overtaking the screen. Her breasts were half exposed. You can see familiar purple hands grabbing at and touching her body. She had different bruises on her torso from where his hands were.

No one else but Eros noticed, but Persephone had begun crying. His hands held hers under the table to calm her down. All she wanted was to cuddle with Hades, feel his warmth overwhelming her body, his sweet whispers in her hair to soothe her.

"So you are confirming the fact that you did, in fact, take the virginity of Kore Persephone"

"Yes, but she was asking for it."

"Despite the fact that she was supposed to be a goddess of eternal maidenhood?"

"She didn't want to be an eternal maiden, that's why she asked me to take her virginity."

"I never told you that I wanted you to touch me." Persephone spoke up.

"I have photographic evidence."

"She looks extremely distressed in the photo. I'm not sure about your experiences, but generally, when people have sex fully willingly they don't cry the entire time." Hades commented.

"I am the victim! I love her!"

Hades rose from his throne and stepped down to the stand.

"Hades what-" Persephone questioned softly.

"I'm telling." He whispered as he passed her.

"Aidoneus, brother, what in Tartarus are you doing?!" Zeus yelled.

"Yes, this is extremely unconventional. I, Aidoneus Hades, the god of the dead, king of the underworld, am here to defend Kore Persephone."

"Hades wh-" Apollo was quickly cut off by a sharp look from Poseidon.

All three of the brothers were getting fed up with the trial, they just needed it to be over.

"The night of the assault, I received a call from Kore in the early hours of the morning. She called me and was extremely distressed. She couldn't bring herself to tell me what happened, and instead asked me to stay on the phone to comfort her."

"So what? Something else could have happened that night."

"No, I called him the moment you left."

"Oh because you were sad that I was leaving?"

"No I was scared, I was in pain and I needed to speak to someone who I could trust." Persephone rebutted.

"Then, recently, she's been discussing with me everything that happened. I have been trying to help her through everything. It is not up to you to decide what and what isn't consent as you were the one acting on it. You cannot speak for Persephone and how she felt in that moment." Hades spoke angrily.

"Woah, calm down dude. You're just angry because I took your girl." Apollo smirked.

Hades was almost steaming with anger, forcing himself to sit back in his throne calmly. However, no one was angrier than Persephone.

"I AM NOT YOUR GIRL!" She shot up, slamming her hands down on the table. "You have continuously made me feel afraid and uncomfortable in my own home, in my own skin. I am not going to let you scare me anymore. Phoebus Apollo, you raped me in my own home and took away my ability to say no."

She dropped back into her chair and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Apollo, this is not looking good for you. Do you have any last comments before the decision is made."

"I am the victim here. I am in love with Kore and everything we shared was consensual."

"Persephone?"

"I do not have any romantic or sexual attraction to Apollo. I did not give full consent for him to touch me or use my body."

"The three kings will now convene to discuss this case."

They rose and stalked off of the stage.

Persephone's fingers were numb as she shook. She tried to even out her breathing, she had to stay strong.

In the other room, the kings spoke.

"This is not looking good for Apollo." Zeus spoke, massaging his temples.

"I think he's guilty." Poseidon spoke up.

"Look, you guys know how I feel about her so I'm not gonna comment. But Zeus, do what you know is right."

"Fuck, but everyone loves Apollo. This is gonna be horrible if he gets punished."

"You both are gonna look more horrible if he doesn't. Did you see Persephone out there? I don't think I've ever seen her not smiling until today." Poseidon commented.

"Look, you guys haven't seen her the way I have. Apollo traumatized her. She can't even get her photo taken without having some form of a flashback. From everything we've seen out there, what happened was not consensual."

"He's just in love. He loves her." Zeus tried to argue.

"Zeus she literally has a boyfriend. And love isn't an excuse to rape someone. Then again, you probably wouldn't agree." Hades was getting angry.

"Look, Zeus, you have the final say but you know what's right. Besides, he won't punish him that badly. Right Hades?"

"Please, I won't punish him at all." He smirked, an idea forming in his brain.

"Ok..? Ugh fine. Phoebus Apollo is guilty of the sexual assault of Persephone."

"Yes." The two older brothers agreed.

The brothers returned to the stage, the biggest grin written across Hades' face. He tried to suppress it, but it was extremely difficult. Quiet whispers ran throughout the room as they entered.

"Phoebus Apollo, the god of the sun!" Zeus yelled.

The room went dead silent.

"You have been seen as guilty for the sexual assault of Persephone, goddess of spring."

"Wait no this has to be wrong!" He yelled back.

"Your punishment is left in the hands of king Hades, the god of the dead, king of the underworld."

Hades rose slowly, bident in hand. More black smoke oozed at his feet. She couldn't deny it, Persephone had never seen him look so hot.

"Actually," He smiled evilly. "I have decided to leave his punishment in the hands of Kore herself. Do as you please my love."

She rose slowly, red vines growing into her hair. Her eyes took on a red tone.

"Phoebus Apollo. As payback for everything you have done, everything you put me through. You are to be locked away for 100 years. Then, the days are to shorten. Everyone in the mortal realm will blame you for the shift in daylight, and you will no longer be worshipped the way you are today. You are also to have all sexual abilities revoked."

"Kore don't do this! I love you." Two men came up behind him and grabbed his arms, preparing to take him off stage.

She just ignored him. She had finally had enough of everything he had done and said to her. Hades came down from his throne to join her as the rest of the group left. The audience was packing their things. 

"Please, Kore, I love you! You know you will always be my girl!" He called out, as the guards began to drag him out. 

In an act of sheer fury and passion, she turned and gripped Hades' collar. She pulled him down to meet her and smashed their lips together. The whole room seemed to freeze. At first, he froze, his arms paused in the air. They quickly came to rest on his hips, pulling her close. Apollo felt his breath catch in his throat at the sight. 

They pulled away when they needed to breathe and she turned back to face the purple man. He leaned against Hades' chest and he bent over to rest his head on hers. His arms wrapped around her from behind. 

"Sorry Asspollo looks like I'm already his." She smirked, flipping him off. Hades waved goodbye snarkily as he was dragged off the stage. 

Everyone began to leave the courtroom, whispering about everything that had just happened. 

"I'll meet you outside in a second, let me just get my stuff." She murmured to him. He merely nodded, kissing her forehead before stalking off. 

Eventually, Persephone stood alone in the courtroom. Hades stood just off to the side, waiting for her to come to him. The rest of her friends and family sat in a small waiting room in the lobby. She looked over everything, all the papers, the table, the chairs, where he sat. So much had just happened. 

The trial was so stressful, that she never got the chance to process her feelings. Suddenly, now that everything was over, it hit her like a truck. All the stress and emotions came flying at her at once. She broke down in tears, dropping to the floor in a fit of tears. She sat leaning against Hades throne, holding herself.

"Oh baby." Hades murmured, running dropping to her side. He pulled her against his chest and rubbed her back softly.

"I got you baby. I'm here. It's ok." She sobbed into his chest. Her hair had grown out of its normal pixie and was flowing down her back freely. He braided it mindlessly while he comforted her. he knew this must have really been a lot for her and he was glad it was finally over. 

When she was finally done crying, she looked up into his eyes. She pressed him backward into a table and smashed her lips against his. It was a fire he was unfamiliar with in her, hot and sexy. Her hands ran up his chest and his fell to rest on her butt.

"Persephone? Is everything ok?" He asked, pulling away panting.

She snuggled into his chest.

"Yeah, I'm ok. I just needed that. Thank you for always being by my side and supporting me."

His nose found its way to her hair as he inhaled her soft floral scent.

"Of course love. I'll always be here for you."

He held her like that for a while. Eventually, he tapped her back.

"Come on love, let's get up."

They rose and he swooped her up into a bridal carry.

"Hades!" She laughed, slapping his chest. "Put me down!"

"Never." He smirked.

They walked out into the waiting area and when he placed her back onto the ground, she was swarmed with hugs from everyone. Many tears were shed and it was an emotional mess.

"How about we go back to my place and have drinks?"

There was a series of agreement and all of them rose and prepared to head to Hades house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Thanks for reading !!!! As always, comments, kudos, and flames are suuuuper appreciated. Your responses give me life. I have no beta reader so there's probably a lot of spelling mistakes so sorry about that. <3


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang gets together for a hangout after the trial, and Hades has some big news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I say this every single time, but please support BLM. It's so important. I'll probably post the last chapter sometime today. I'm sad this is coming to an end, I really enjoyed writing this one! Hope you enjoy <3

Hades and Persephone were the first people to arrive back at their home.

Hades shook in anxiety as he watched her settle into the couch. Her shoes were discarded at the door.

"Hey Kore." He called out. She turned her head fast, her ponytail whipping around. She had pulled her long hair into a ponytail instead of cutting it. A crown of soft sapphire flowers sprouted atop her head.

"What's up?"

He held the sharp gem in his hand, concealing it behind his back. He hoped everything would go smoothly, but with his nerves, he wasn't so sure. 

"I know this is sudden and we haven't talked about it or been together long but," He slid down onto one knee. She took a step back, her hands coming to cover her mouth. "I love you so much. You mean everything to me. I want to protect you. I know you are more than capable of protecting yourself but I want to be by your side. You deserve the world. Will you make me the happiest man in the underworld and marry me? Be my queen?"

She let out a choked sob.

"Oh my god yes!" She dove down to him, pressing her lips to his. When they pulled away, he slid the ring onto her finger. She took a moment to observe it. It had a simple silver band with a light pink crystal in the center. Two sapphires rested on either side of the pink gem.

"Oh Aidoneus this is beautiful."

He took her hands in his.

"Handcrafted by yours truly." 

She led him back to the couch, pushing him back so he fell flat. Her hips swung over his and her hands raked up his chest to his face. His hands fell to her hips as their lips met in a fiery passion, a passion he had only seen once before. They made out for a while, trying to get themselves as close as possible. He adjusted himself slightly, grinding her hips against him.

He groaned against her lips. It took him a second to process what happened before he pulled away quickly.

"Kore I'm sorry- I didn't- I mean- it was-" He stuttered.

"Shut up." She murmured, attacking his lips again.

This time she moved her hips herself. She pressed her hips against his pelvis, arms wrapping around his neck.

"Oh fuck." She moaned softly against him.

He had never heard her curse before but the sound was the most beautiful thing he had ever heard.

"Oh Kore." Her hips kept at it against his. He leaned forward and rested his head on her shoulder. 

A sudden ring snapped the two of them out of their little world.

"I- I got it." She stuttered. She slid off his lap adjusting her clothing before walking to the door. Hades disappeared into the bedroom for a moment.

She fixed her flower crown quickly before swinging the door open.

"Hi!" She smiled. Hera and the rest of the gang entered.

"You look chipper?" Artemis commented.

"Oh yeah haha."

"Persephone, where is Hades?"

"Oh he's in the bedroom, getting himself together."

Eros gasped loudly, grabbing her by the arm and pulling her to the side.

"You guys didn't do it did you?" He questioned, excited.

"No we didn't but we got a little... you know... intimate? Then you guys came and interrupted us. Then he went to the bedroom."

"Oh so he's... you know." Eros smirked, referencing the state Persephone must have left him in.

She slapped his chest lightly, her face flushing in embarrassment.

"Hey!" She laughed.

The two walked back out to meet with everyone else.

"What was that about?" Demeter asked.

"Oh um-" she panicked.

"I was just checking up on her to make sure she was doing ok." He butt in.

"Oh... ok?" Hera seemed suspicious.

They say back down in the living room, relaxing. Hebe had also tagged along for the celebration.

Hades came down the stairs, looking a little disheveled. He adjusted his shirt and plopped down on the couch next to Persephone. She let out a slight snicker and fixed his hair, settling into his side.

"Do you want a drink?" Hebe asked, tapping Persephone's leg.

"Oh sure? Here, let's go together." She swooped the girl up in her arms and they walked back to the kitchen. The couple always had a soft spot for Hebe, she was by far their favorite niece. Persephone and Hebe had grown extremely close over time, as Persephone was around frequently and Hebe knew she was someone she could trust. She placed the girl down on the counter and they prepared drinks together.

"Persephone, I know this is a little personal and you don't have to answer but what did Apollo do?" She asked innocently, swinging her legs back and forth.

Persephone's heart rate picked up while she questioned how to explain this to the girl lightly.

"You see, one day he came into my room and he did stuff to me without my permission. It's very very important that when you do stuff with men, that both of you say that it is ok. Alright?"

"Do you mean sex?"

She was taken aback by the girls response, not expecting her to know so much at such a young age.

"Oh um, yeah." She laughed awkwardly.

"My mama is in charge of childbirth and families so she taught me all about that when I was little. I've known about that for a loooooooong time. So, if you don't want to do that but he does it anyways that's not ok right?"

"No it's not. And if a guy ever does anything like that to you, you can always come to me and I can help you." She patted the girl lightly on the head.

"Thank you Auntie Persephone." She murmured. 

Persephone felt her heart swell at her words. She loves Hebe so much. 

The drinks were all prepared. She held one tray and Hebe held the other. They placed them on the table gently and let everyone pick their drink.

Persephone just settled on some sparkling apple cider and Hades drank scotch.

She settled comfortably into his lap. His legs were spread and her back rested against his stomach. His hand played with her hair mindlessly while he drank. The group was comfortable, a show playing mindlessly in the background. It was silent, not an awkward silence, but a comfortable one. 

"So, when's the wedding?" Hera commented nonchalantly, swishing her drink around. 

Hades had to put a hand over his mouth to stop himself from spitting his scotch all over Persephone. She choked a little on her cider, sitting forward away from Hades before readjusting.

"H- how did you know?" Hades asked, eyes wide.

Demeter gasped loudly.

"Please, I'm the marriage goddess silly." She laughed. 

"You're getting MARRIED?!" Artemis yelled.

"I- uh- yeah... surprise?" Persephone smiled.

"Awe yayyyyyy!" Hebe jumped up into Kore's lap, enveloping her in a hug. Persephone brought the small child into her chest, smothering her with love. She placed the small child on the ground but she clambered back onto their seat and sat next to the couple. 

"Wait really? Congrats babes!" Eros exclaimed. He reached his hands out and held Persephone's in his. 

Demeter sat silently in the background, looking down at her lap. Hera walked over to the couple, swooping up her daughter.

"I'm very happy for you. I don't think I've ever seen Hades this happy." She smiled down at them. 

"Show me the ring!" Poseidon exclaimed.

She stuck her hand out to show the crystals.

"That is beautiful." Demeter spoke softly.

The room went quiet, all eyes turned to the green woman. 

"A- Are you happy mama?" Persephone whispered.

Demeter stood, walking to the couple. She just pulled Kore out of Hades' lap and wrapped her arms around her daughter, hugging her tightly.

"I'm so proud of you baby. You're so strong and powerful and I know Hades will treat you well." Her voice cracked as she spoke, emotions taking over her voice. "And if he doesn't, I'll come beat his ass." 

There was a collective laugh.

"Don't worry Demeter, she's the most precious thing to me."

"It seems like it. Persephone I haven't seen Hades make a gem in like a thousand years." Poseidon commented. 

She looked back at her fiancé. He just shrugged and looked away awkwardly.

"Aw babeeee." She sat back in his lap. "I love you."

They spent the rest of the night messing around and drinking. There were lots of shenanigans, including Hebe riding Cerberus and Zeus nearly shattering a window. 

Hades snuck up behind the small yellow girl and pulled her into his arms. Persephone sat on the couch and watched. 

"Heheh Uncle Hades put me down!" She giggled. 

"You wanna go on a ride?" He asked. 

The rest of the adults watched as the girl's face lit up. He sat her on Cerberus' back, instructing her to hold his neck carefully. The large dog pranced around the home for a while before the little girl slid off of his back into her favorite aunt's lap. 

Zeus on the other hand...

They had decided on a movie. Persephone wasn't paying much attention, very unaware of whatever it even was. However, about midway through the movie Zeus strongly disagreed with a character, inciting him to smash his glass on the floor. He picked up the first heavy thing he could find and threw it towards the TV, missing and instead hitting a window. It cracked on impact and the whole room went silent. 

"You're lucky I'm wealthy and fixing things isn't a problem." Hades groaned, annoyed. Zeus just smiled cheekily at his brother. Once the movie was over, and when everyone was tired, they all started heading out.

"Goodbye guys!" Persephone waved at the crowd as they all dispersed. 

Finally, it was just the two of them again.

He led her back to the couch and she pulled them back down to their seat. 

She rolled over and straddled him again. He placed his glass on the floor beside them and held her hips.

"Care to pick up where we left off?" He whispered.

"You know it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiii! I hope you enjoyed. I have no beta so there were probably a lot of spelling and grammatical errors. Comments, kudos, and flames are super appreciated, and thank you to everyone who supports me. <3


	8. Relaxation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Persephone and Hades wind down and have some fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is literally just pure smut. It has no more info for the plot, it's just a little smut chapter after everyone leaves their house. I'm also horrible at writing smut so I'm sorry if this is bad.

"Care to pick up where we left off?" He whispered.

"You know it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes definitely."

Her heart warmed when he asked her. Her past experience was so traumatic, just to know someone cared meant the world to her.

He pulled her hips against his, a groan escaping his lips.

"Oh Persephone." His head fell onto her shoulder.

He ground her hips against his continuously.

"Oh fuck hades. Oh gaia." She moaned loudly.

"I never knew hearing someone curse could sound so nice." He murmured. He peppered kisses along her exposed shoulder.

He shifted up to her neck, finding one particularly sensitive spot. His lips latched onto the skin and he suckled at her neck. He pulled away to reveal a large purple hickey.

She pulled at his collar.

"Hades can I?" She questioned breathlessly.

He nodded. She rolled around on his hips as she unbuttoned his shirt. She pulled it off his body and attacked his chest. She bit at his skin, leaving red marks across his body.

"Persephone I'm taking off your shirt." He commented. She nodded and lifted her arms, allowing him to pull the blouse over her body.

She was clothed in a simple black lace bralette that Eros insisted she buy. It was fairly thin, and did not cover much. 

"Hnngg you're so beautiful." He groaned.

His hands rose to hover above her breasts.

"Can I?"

She just gripped his hands and placed them over her bust. His hands took up the job of massaging her breath. She moaned loudly. 

"Fuck Hades." She whined.

His hands snuck around and unclipped the bralette. It slid down her arms and he tossed it onto the floor. He took a moment to observe her beautiful body. He loved every single piece of her, but her body was perfect. 

He adjusted and bent forward, taking one of her supple breasts into his mouth. His slick tongue ran across her pert nipple.

"Ah HADES." She lifted a little in his lap.

He laughed a little at her reaction. She was very sensitive and he loved every bit of it.

"Persephone, before I go any further I want to make sure this is ok."

"Yes please don't stop." She whined.

He picked her up, holding her butt. He brought them up to their room and dropped them onto her bed. She bounced a little at contact and he couldn't help but notice the way her breasts moved as she shifted. 

He crawled onto the bed above her.

"Mm you're so beautiful." He whispered.

She had never seen this side of Hades, more dominant and sexual. She loved it.

"Pants?"

She nodded. He pulled her jeans down her legs slowly, kissing down her legs as they were revealed.

"I feel like you have too many clothes compared to me." She spoke.

She slithered down and unbuttoned his slacks. She slid them down his legs, leaving him in only boxers.

"Much better."

She wrapped her legs around his torso, swinging them over so she straddled his hips. She pushed around, coming to rest between his legs.

"How do you know about all this?" He questioned breathlessly.

"Eros may have taught me a few things. No, I haven't tried it before. Sorry if it's bad." She seemed a little upset. 

"I'm sure it won't be."

She slid his boxers down his legs, watching his stiff member spring forward. She smirked a little, licking her lips before going in.

She drew her tongue across the tip, watching him writhe under her. She pulled it into her mouth, pushing as deep as possible. She bobbed her head up and down.

His hands fell into her hair, pulling at it lightly. At some point he bucked up into her mouth, causing her to gag slightly. She kept going. She could feel him throbbing in her mouth and she knew he was close.

"Oh fuck Kore."

She pulled away once he began to twitch, leaving him moaning.

"Oh you little minx." He groaned.

She just smirked at him, wiping her lips.

He flipped her over, slithering down her body. His fingers looped under her underwear and pulled it down her legs.

"This ok?" He asked.

"Yes please keep going."

He pressed his face into the soft bundle of curls. His tongue shot out and licked from the top of her pubic bone down to her clit. His lips sucked the small bundle of nerves into her mouth.

"AHH HADES." Her hands fell into his hair.

He licked up her slit, taking her clit between his lips. He could feel her legs tightening around his head. Her fingers tightened against his scalp. 

"Fuck Hades I'm so close." She cried.

Her legs began to shake and her juices spilled across his face.

"AHHHH HADES FUCK!!" She yelled. Her body tingled at all the stimulation.

He pulled away from her slowly, licking his lips clean of her juices.

"Mm baby, do you wanna keep going?"

"Oh yes."

He laid on his back and pulled her onto his hips. He held his member in his hand and helped her slide onto it. He tried to stop himself from plunging her onto him, not wanting to overwhelm her. Her hips met his and she felt her legs start to give out.

"Holy shit Hades."

He bounced her up and down slowly, trying not to go too hard.

"Please Aidoneus, more, faster." She whined.

He switched their position, laying her so her back was pressed against his chest. Her legs were on the outside of his and he pounded into her. His right hand came around to rub her clit while he thrusted. He pounded up into her, her legs shaking.

"Ah Hades I'm close." She cried.

"Me too love."

Her legs gave out and she collapsed into him as she spasmed. He got in a few more thrusts before pressing deeper into her. He shot out into her and then pulled out slowly.

They collapsed back in bed and she laid down next to him. 

"Mm I'll be right back." She murmured.

She rolled off of him and walked into the bathroom. She used it for safety and then stood at the mirror. She observed her nude body, covered in love bites. She felt something in her heart swell. He loved her so much.

Before she realized, tears poured down her face. When she opened the bathroom door, Hades' anxiety skyrocketed.

"Oh gaea Kore are you ok? What's wrong? Was it bad? Did I hurt you?" He shifted to the edge of the bed and looked at her.

She stayed silent, simply walking forward into his arms. She stayed there and cried.

"Kore, love, is everything ok?

"Thank you." She sobbed into his chest.

"Kore, baby, what?"

She looked up into his eyes and crawled into bed. She covered herself in the blankets and patted for him to join her.

"It's just, the entire time you asked if I was ok and if I was sure this is what I wanted."

He understood what she was implying.

"It's just nice ya know. My first time wasn't pleasant. It just hurt and was uncomfortable and scary. It was just so... traumatic. But with you, every step of the way you made me feel loved and comfortable. It was just such a nice feeling.

"Kore, my only goal as your fiancé is to make you feel ok. I love you so much."

"I love you too Aidoneus."

"I'm glad you feel safe with me." He rolled back onto the bed, pulling her with him. S

She laid on top of him and snuggled into his chest, nuzzling into his neck. He pulled the blanket over the two of them and pressed play on a random show. 

He was so proud of his love, and he would always be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed. I loved writing this and I'm sad it's over. As always, comments, kudos, and flames are super greatly appreciated. I have no beta so it's probably really sloppy. <3

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, kudos, and flames are really appreciated !


End file.
